transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Red File: Evil Mecha-Slugs
=Terran Cycle August 13th, 2034 So there's this slug that was found inbetween [[Iacon]] and [[Debris]], in the railway system [[Impactor]] set up. Apparently it was ALREADY carrying some sort of parasite, nasty little things.. bugs. So [[Air Raid]] and [[Jetfire]] decide to bring it INTO quarantined bases and lock it up for study. I don't even have to explain how insane that action alone is. Man, I've got to get my act straightened up again. Ever since I got caught sifting through [[Ultra Magnus]]' personal files, they busted me down to mid-rank. If I can keep my nose clean, maybe I'll get back up to Intelligence CO and finally be able to put a stop to this madness BEFORE it happens. Anyways, back to the slug. Well, I had Crosshairs weaponize some mecha-salt just in case this thing turned out to be hostile and infected everyone with a weird slug virus. So I was in the labs with them, and I tripped. Seriously, I didn't mean to. I mean, it's ironic and all. But if I wanted that slug dead, I'd have burned it with the sealed environment controls and been done with it. But, that didn't happen. What did happen is the weaponized salt mixed in with one of [[Wheeljack]]'s weird doo-dads and it exploded. Torque was locked inside with the slug, the control locks were damaged. Anyways, they all got emotional and kicked me out of the lab. Which is fine, I got to test my weapon against the slug AND get Wheeljack to order its release from captivity within the next few cycles. After which, the REAL fun begins. Terran Cycle August 15th, 2034 So, I put on my best song and dance for the science community.. and it worked. Kind of. I could tell Jetfire was still wary of me, but Brainstorm doesn't seem to suspect a thing. I think that's more the opportunity to build something with me, see attachment [[Red File: Need More Optics]], than it is for actual forgiveness. However, that's irrelevant. So I convinced them I'd finally seen the light as to the slug's passive and innocent nature, HA.. RIGHT??, and we then went to release him back into the underground. It was planned so perfectly too, but then something happened. I hid a tracking beacon in the feedbag made for the slug, but after when I went back with Crackpot.. the readings were unpredictable and not reliable at all. My official report to [[Rodimus Prime]] was magnetic interference, but I can't but feel the slug is more sentient than we EVER gave it credit for. I just hope it's not somewhere, down in the depths, amassing a giant slug army, to annihilate our race. Ugh, my head hurts. When will I stop purging my tanks thanks to this Primus forsaken virus the slug gave me? Wait, that gave me an idea. What if we can weaponize that?? Oh, I've gotta find this slug now!! =Reports= Initial Finding Autobot Message: 3/181 Posted Author Railway Slug Mon Aug 12 Jetfire ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A report from Jetfire's desk indicates that the scientist found the strange creature Air Raid had encountered in the railway between Debris and Iacon to be infected with some form of an organic parasite. According to the logs, he purged the parasite from its systems by creating a DNA-specific enzyme to denature the organism's genetic material. The live specimen is contained at a research facility in Iacon, as Operations awaits a decision from Command on whether the creature should be released or contained for further study. Slug Barf? Autobot Message: 3/182 Posted Author Re: Railway Slug Mon Aug 12 Air Raid ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TEXT ONLY: Can I wash this barf off me yet!? -Air Raid Half The Truth Autobot Message: 3/183 Posted Author Incident at Iacon Research Facilit Mon Aug 12 Jetfire ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A text report bearing Jetfire's signature. Last cycle, Wheeljack, Torque, and I were attempting to learn more about the creature Air Raid found in in the Iacon-Debris railway. Wheeljack was on the verge of succeeding in communicating with it, when Red Alert's carelessness and brazen emotional outburst resulted in an explosion. The explosion damaged the circuitry in the door to the containment cell while Torque was inside, trapping her. Also, while the rest of us did suffer damage from the explosion, Wheeljack was the most severely injured. The creature is still functional, although injured as the rest of us were. I recommend that Red Alert be restricted from further viewing of experimentation of any sort, as it appears to cause him great distress to the point of driving him toward destructive tendencies. Jetfire, out. End transmission. Cordial Response Autobot Message: 3/184 Posted Author RE: Incident Mon Aug 12 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *TEXT ONLY REPORT* From the desk of Red Alert, Security Director Subject: Mecha-Slug Location: Iacon Operatives: Torque, Wheeljack, Jetfire Report: Security risks tend to distress anyone, let alone the mech who's job it is to prevent them. What Jetfire's report is lacking is the accident itself, it was not intentional. In fact, I was on the verge of coming to an agreement with Wheeljack when the unfortunate happened. Lucky for the slug, heh. However, I recommend that after this much time of study; this passive and loving organism be returned to its natural environment. It is obvious, through Jetfire and my own contaminations, that keeping it around is not conducive to keeping energon systems running properly. As always, be ever vigilant! *END REPORT* Finality? Autobot Message: 3/182 Posted Author Slug Matters Wed Aug 14 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *TEXT ONLY REPORT* From the desk of Red Alert, Security Director Subject: Slug Captive Update Location: Cybertron Operatives: Torque, Jetfire, Brainstorm, Air Raid Report: After the unfortunate incident in the Research Facility, I returned with a tech team to finally fix the console and release Torque. However, it turned out that it wasn't required. Jetfire had already managed to repair it, and so we went on our way to release the mecha-slug back into its natural habitat. Crosshairs even made me a neat feed-bag for the friendly and non-hostile fella, I think Sluggy enjoyed the food. Oh right, Air Raid named it Sluggy. Seeing as it dwells in the depths of the tunnels inbetween Iacon and Debris, I've already forwarded a request to Grapple to construct a superior detection system for the railway. So we can avoid making him, or his kind, into accidents waiting to happen. *END REPORT* *ATTACHMENT FOR RODIMUS PRIME'S OPTICS ONLY* Prime, I tried locking onto the tracking beacon I hid in the feedbag.. but it wasn't responding. I'm thinking there is some magnetic interference that is messing with the signal. I'll keep you informed on our efforts to track him down and get more samples. *REAL END OF REPORT* =Logs= Year 2034 * [[Slug Business]] - Red Alert first discovers the slug stuff! * [[More Slug Business]] - Red Alert considers killing the slug, then an 'accident' happens. * [[Free Sluggy!]] - Red Alert puts on an act around the others, with nefarious deeds in mind. =Conclusion